Relations
by Hypercaine
Summary: Charlie had told her that that was what eventually drove Renee away from Forks. Not the rain like she’d been told. Not the cold. But her fathers illegitimate child. Laylani. Her sister. OC. Language.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (:**

Bella sighed as she hung up the phone.

She had once again received news about Jacob, although it had not changed at all. He was still wandering. Alone. In unknown parts.

Her heart broke for him, but really, she didn't mean to hurt him… She loved him too. It's was just… she loved Edward more. Putting the thoughts of Jacob to the back of her mind she continued to cook dinner for herself and her father.

About an hour later Bella was pacing relentlessly across the kitchen floor, worried about her father. Generally he was home within fifteen minutes of dinner being served and if he couldn't make it, he called. But this time? Nothing.

_It would be better if Edward were here _her mind told her.

She knew that. When Edward was around her mind could rarely focus on anything else but him. His beautiful pale features with his messy bronze hair and stunning molten gold eyes… She sighed dreamily before she shook her head forcefully. God, now her mind was on Edward and he didn't even have to be here!

Burying her face in her hands she left out an aggravated huff. Where the hell was Charlie?

Scrubbing her face roughly she sighed and twined her fingers together, sitting on the couch. Flexing her fingers she felt the strain of the gold band around her left finger.

Her engagement ring.

She never thought she'd say those words. How she had let Edward talk her into it was a mystery to her. She'd gone in tough – ready for action. _Literally_ her mind sneered – and came out with a ring on her finger.

It was only two weeks until the dreaded day. Where she and Edward would become man and wife. And then she would be turned. After, of course, her stipulation about the sex.

Sighing once again, Bella jumped up and walked clumsily into the kitchen, wrapping up Charlie's now cold dinner.

Shutting the fridge, Bella squeaked out loud when the phone rang, shrill and loud in the silence of the house. Tripping her way over to the phone she answered breathlessly, hoping for her beloved.

"Hello?"

"_Bella…_"

Charlie, not Edward. Her heart sank at this.

"Oh, hi ch-Dad. Where are you?"

"_Listen, Bells… I'm sorry but something's come up in uh… Seattle so… I'm gunna be gone about a week… will you be alright?_"

"Sure dad, but what's wrong… you sound… stuffy…" Seattle? What the hell is in Seattle?

"_Oh, uh, yea my nose is a big clogged… anyway, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner… but I need to go for… uh work, so yeah. There's some money in my top left draw for food and I don't want that boy in my house after 8 o'clock, you got that, Bells?_"

"Sure dad… Are you sure you're alright?"

"_Oh yeah, fine. I'll see you in a week. And uh… love you, Bells._"

"Love you too, dad… bye." Hanging up her phone Bella frowned at her father's strange behaviour. _He kind of sounded like me when I was lying. _But what would her father have to lie about? He was a grown man… if he was going to Seattle for a secret week-long tryst with his secret lady friend then that was his business.

Bella brightened suddenly at the thought of an empty house… Maybe she could get some alone time with Edward!

--

**Soooo. Howzit?**


	2. 2

As it turns out, Bella did not get much _alone time _with Edward.

Well that was a lie. But if she told herself that, maybe she'd started to believe it. Truth was, Edward and herself had spent a surprisingly large amount of time alone together, and he was just too in control of his reactions. It pissed her off just a bit.

On a brighter note, Charlie was due home tonight and she had made sure the house was clean and sparkling, so her father could kick back and relax… that's all it was… no, that's a lie. She was really hoping that if she pretended she had cleaned the majority of the week that Charlie wouldn't drill her about the hours she had been alone with her boyfriend – excuse me, _fiancée _– in her fathers' empty house.

Hearing the cruiser door slam Bella fixed the last of her clean clothes into her draws and smiled around at her very neat and tidy room. Her life was perfect, she was due to be married – not that she _really _wanted to – which would lead to immortality, which would give her the tools to spend forever with the Cullen's. _Let's not forget the honeymoon_.

"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Racing down as fast as she dared, Bella flung herself at Charlie in a hug. "Welcome home, dad!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, hey kiddo," he responded taken aback.

"So, how did it go in Seattle? Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Um, yeah," Charlie rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Can we sit for a moment, Bells? I gotta tell you something."

Bella frowned and followed her father into the lounge room and took as seat on the green couch. "What's going on, dad?"

"I just… need you to listen and not interrupt, okay, Bella? I'll answer all your questions when I'm done."

"Okay," she replied nervously.

"Just… Just after Renee fell pregnant with you… w-we had an argument of sorts… Renee felt sort of tied down here in Forks with a marriage and a baby on the way… and we split, for awhile… I left for a little bit and stayed with some friends… anyway, a few months after the split I had gotten rather… drunk… at a bar and met a woman…"

Bella's stomach churned at the words coming out of her father's mouth. _Another woman? Is he saying what I think he is?_

"We slept together… it was just a one night thing… well a few weeks after that, Renee and I sorted things out and I moved back in here… a few months later… She came to see me – that is to say, the woman I met, her name was Nayeli – and told me she was pregnant. There was a large confrontation, and after confirmation that the child was actually mine, Renee, asked – no, demanded – that I never see Nayeli or the child again. I was hesitant to agree, but Nayeli took it with grace and left. I never saw her again, or the child. Until this week… You see… Nayeli left my details in case anything ever happened to her… This week Nayeli… she… she died. Murdered. And… I'm the next of kin for her child. Bella do you see what I'm telling you? You… you have a sister."

--

**YEWWWW!**

**I know it's short… but the chapters will probably progress in length the further I get in :)**


	3. 3

A stunning looking girl sat at the only café in Forks, Washington.

She couldn't believe this shit. Her mother was murdered a week and a half ago, and now she was sitting in a café that had the towns folk looking at her like she was about to jump up and start attacking people, all because her baby daddy didn't have enough guts to tell his daughter that she had a younger sister.

_Sister… _the word was so strange to her. She, of course knew that she was a bastard child and her mother's husband – the prick – wasn't her real father. She also knew she had a sister and said sister's mother was a conniving bitch, who was a prissy jealous cunt that wouldn't let her know either of them. Even knowing about having a sister, the word was suddenly strange. She had grown up dreaming about what it would have been like if she knew her real father, her sister too. She used to dream sometimes that he would come and take her away from the hell that she was forced to endure, to live with him and his other daughter, being a happy family. But now, all of a sudden, faced with the impending meeting, it wasn't so much a fantasy as a nightmare. She didn't want to be here.

But she at least thought her sister would have known about her.

_Goes to show how much guts the old hick has. _She snorted to herself.

Laylani didn't particularly like her sperm donor much. She used to fantasize her father was a good man, and that he didn't know about her. But now she knew different. She knew he was coward. His wife left him and he still didn't have the cahones to come meet her.

She used to be a very happy and open person, beautiful on the inside and out. She had taken ballet at a young age and excelled through it. Her mother also had put her through numerous singing competitions and beauty pageants as well. Laylani loved her music, dance and fashion. But when her mother married her first husband; he was a real grease monkey and had bought out her inner boy. Now to add onto her loves she had cars, adrenaline rushes and fiddling with engines, she actually wanted to become an engineer. Or maybe she wanted to dance… or sing… she wasn't really sure. All of them were good choices for her.

So after five years learning about cars every single day, her mother and step father decided it wasn't working out and called it quits. Laylani was devastated, of course, she loved Greg, but it wasn't meant to be.

Ten months later, Laylani found herself with another stand-in-father. This one she didn't like so much. Now, she realised, that either her mother was a spectacular fuck or possibly lied to the guy. He hated children. Mark had ignored her, for the most part, until she was around twelve. That was when the nightmare began.

Mark was a far few years younger than her mother, and had started to party with his friends, drinking weekly. Then it became every second day, then every day. It got to the point when he was hardly ever sober. Soon after the alcohol just wasn't doing it for him, so he dabbled in other drugs for his high. After a frolic in cocaine, acid trips, pot and various other party helpers, he settled for his drug of choice. Heroin.

Soon after that he had started her mother on it.

Laylani – who was by no means naïve, but a little on the oblivious side back then – had suddenly come home one day to see the trash that her home had become. She was fifteen. She had gone from a wonderful open, happy person, to a bitter, jaded and resentful young teenager with nothing on her mind but revenge and spitefulness.

Slowly, from the age of twelve, her mother and Mark had blown through all Nayeli's hard earned money, partying and buying their fix. Soon after that at the age of fifteen they had moved to what she knew as 'the wrong side of the tracks'.

Her new house was a dump. The front door barely stayed on its hinges, the carpet was dirty with trash and had been pissed on so many times that it was permanently stained, the walls were tarnished with mildew, the hot water never worked… the list went on.

Money became less for food and more for drugs, the yelling and bangs from the neighbourhood keeping her awake at night so that her straight A's slowly dwindled away to flat out F's.

Soon after she was taken from Seattle Prep School – the home of the elite, where 90% of the population turned out to be doctors or lawyers, going on to Harvard, Princeton and Yale – and shoved into a bogus run down school on 'her side of the tracks' as her friends – if she could call them that – from Seattle Prep had started to say.

Soon after she was out late at night to avoid the blatant drug use and erotica her home had been used for, finding friends in all the wrong people. When she hit sixteen and got her licence she had started to race cars. The person who kept her head above water – an older boy of twenty-eight named Jay – allowed her to fix cars in payment for teaching her how to race. Soon enough, she was the underground street king – or queen.

After her first big win she had been shown to alcohol and not long after was popping pills like candy. Then came the sex. Laylani was never big on premarital sex – seeing what happened to her mother – suddenly became and expert at relieving herself and her chosen partners.

She partied, raced and slept. That was all her life was. Of course in between when she had to show her face around her own home – if you could call it that – she was beaten by her step father and then held down while his friends – never him – each had their turns with 'sweet, beautiful, Laylani' as they called her. She was just thankful she decided to start having sex before they got to her. At least it was her own decision to lose her virginity, not have it ripped away from her so violently, she was very thankful.

Then it all crashed down around her a week ago.

She had come home after a big race, deciding that she would not party that night – but by god she wished she had, maybe she could have prolonged the pain – to find her mother and Mark's bodies slowly decaying on the floor.

It was murder. Laylani knew that. She assumed that they had owed money to someone – probably a drug dealer – and had not paid up in time, because their next shot of heroin had been laced with battery acid. Straight to the veins. Although she felt no remorse for the death of one Mark Shane, she grieved for her mother horrendously. Or who her mother used to be. It had been heart wrenching to watch her mother go from a successful, beautiful, independent woman to the junky slum who had died in that decrepit house. And now here she was. In Forks, with her sperm donor and her sperm donor's Satan spawn who had the perfect fucking life.

_Ain't life fucking grand? _She thought bitterly to herself as she acknowledged her baby daddy's calls to her from outside. _Guess it's time to meet said spawn._


	4. 4

Bella paced relentlessly, one thing bouncing around in her head.

_Laylani. Laylani. Laylani. _Her sister's name. _Laylani Swan. _How could she have never known? How could her father keep this from her? No. How could he even abandon that poor woman and her child when he was the sole reason for the mistake. Mistake… That was what her sister was. Bella knew it wasn't fair… but Charlie had told her that that was what eventually drove Renee away from Forks. Not the rain like she'd been told. Not the cold. But her fathers illegitimate child. _Laylani. Her sister._

She pitied the girl, honestly. Her mother is dead and now she was going to live with her estranged father and slightly older sister.

Thinking about this new development, she was going to have to put her wedding on hold. This made Bella angry. She knew it was the right thing to do. When an abandoned sibling shows up unannounced it was only right to put your impending immortality on hold. But it didn't mean she had to like it, she was getting closer to nineteen everyday.

Bella's heart gave a lurch as her father's cruiser pulled to a stop in the driveway.

Peeking out the curtains she frowned as she saw Charlie talking with a person who was obscured by the sun on the car window.

Charlie heaved a big sigh and closed his car door, trudging towards the house. He stomped up the stairs and into the house – leaving the door open.

"So… where is she?" _Laylani._

"She's a little nervous," his voice cracked – lie. "She'll be in, in a minute."

"Sure… shall I start dinner then?" _For Laylani._

"Go ahead, kiddo."

Bella frowned as she looked at the clock. Her sister had been sitting outside in the car for around forty-five minutes now. Just ask she was thinking about going out and demanding her to come inside, she heard light footsteps on the porch and the front door creak open. _Laylani._

Taking a deep breath Bella steadied her racing heart and put on a friendly, welcoming face.

She strode out of the kitchen, through the lounge room and came face to face with a girl. A beautiful girl. _Laylani._

Bella's face dropped as she took in the girl.

Her shoes were beat up converses; she had slightly baggy sand coloured cargo pants that hung low on her hips, showing off her boy-shorts and defined hip bones a little patch of skin could be seen before it reached a snug fit white tank top. Over the tank top were dog-tags that were engraved with something Bella couldn't see. Both of her wrists were adorned with a mixture of all different type bracelets.

Her skin was a dark tan colour – very alike to the Quileute people – and smooth. Her arms and legs were long, stomach flat with a slight show of abs and her breasts were proportioned excellently – not like Bella's slightly smaller ones that made her look like she had eggs on her chest.

A long, graceful neck reached up to a beautiful face. Stubborn chin, full lips, cherub-like cheek bones with a healthy pinch of rose colour, almond shaped dark eyes stared back at her – Bella's own eyes. _Charlie's eyes must be a predominant gene. _Dark lashes curved up to two gracefully arched black eyebrows. The thing that set off her beauty, though, was not the rocking body or the model-esque face. It was her tumbling waves of black, shiny hair. She obviously inherited Charlie's curls, but the black must be from her mother's side. She stood at a healthy 5"11. _Laylani._

Bella suddenly hated having a sister. How did she end up with all the crappy genes, when this girl obviously got all the right things from Charlie to make her look like every boy's wet dream? This girl could rival Rosalie in looks. If she wasn't so tan, Bella would have said she was standing in front of a vampire.

Her mind suddenly went into panic. Would Edward see her for what she really was, next to the Aphrodite of a sister? Perhaps, if he could not read her mind either, he could choose Laylani over herself. She couldn't bear it if anything like that happened.

"Hi, I'm Bella… your… sister." Bella smiled warmly,.

"I know." She replied, indifferently.

"Err, I uh, made us some dinner?" it came out like a question. Damn. Why did she always feel self-conscious around beautiful girls?

"Not hungry." Her sister responded curtly.

"Oh okay… uh, I'll show you to your room."

"Fine."

--

Laylani sighed as Thrice began to play over her sound system.

She had been here for four days already. She fucking hated it. She avoided both baby daddy and Satan spawn as much as she could, she didn't give a fuck if they thought she was rude. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Jay, racing. Only five months until she was of age, and she could get out of this shitty dump.

Turns out, Nayeli had put away a sufficient sum of money for her daughter if anything should happen to her. It was given to Charlie, but what she supposed was the goodness of his heart, had given it all to her to do with what she wished. So she splurged. The first three days had been filled with her driving to and from Port Angeles to get her things, which had arrived this morning.

She had painted her room a dark royal blue colour with beautiful black rose vines creeping up the walls. She did well, if she could be so bold.

Her bed, couch, laptop, plasma LCD television, sound system and gaming systems arrived today. Along with a beautiful mahogany dresser than matched her bed. She had already bought clothes, hair products, make-up, bedding and new curtains. Now her room was set up perfectly. And her car was due to arrive today. She loved her car. It wasn't the most conventional car for racing, but it was hers.

A dark blue 2010 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. It was fucking beautiful. She had called Jay the day she found out about moving to Charlie's. Her car had been stocked with slightly illegal things, such as being too low, window tint being too dark etcetera, so she had asked him to remove all illegal things – on the outside. Now it looked like a normal car. Normal, but beautiful none the less.

Seeing as she had dropped out of school and Bella had decided to go see some friend – Angelina, or something – with Charlie at work, she was the only one home.

Sighing she turned over on her bed and thought about what she could do in this crappy place.

Charlie had thought she might like the beach on the reservation. Maybe she could go there one day soon. Actually, it was sort of weird. When he had bought up La Push, Bella had choked on her water and nearly died. _Too bad she didn't._

Laylani jumped from her bed and skipped gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she opened the fridge and peered inside, she heard a noise from upstairs. _Must be imagining it. _

Grabbing the ingredients from the fridge she started to make a ham and cheese sandwich. She honestly wasn't all that skilled in culinary. She must have gotten that from Charlie. Her mother was a wonderful cook.

"Who are you?" a cold voice demanded.

Laylani spun around and came face to face with a pale boy. She looked him up and down. He sure was pretty, but not really her type. He had golden eyes and messy hair; he was lean and had some muscle, but she figured from his clothes that he was a pretty rich boy, so she wouldn't ever fucking bother with shit like that.

"I live here. Who the hell are you?" she returned, just as coldly.

The boy's eyes looked her up and down suspiciously. "I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Laylani. Why are you here?"

The boy looked shocked. "You haven't heard of me?"

"No." Well, okay, maybe Satan spawn had prattled on about him, but she didn't want to fucking listen to that stupid bitch's verbal diarrhoea.

"I'm Bella's fiancée."

Laylani's jaw went slack. Then, because she obviously didn't care about what the fuck he thought, she blurted out the first thing on her shocked mind.

"How'd a girl like her get a pretty boy like you?"

His eyes darkened and his face set in a scowl. "What do you mean 'a girl like her'?"

"Well you know, she's pretty, sure, but kind of plain… Clumsy… boring…"

"Don't talk about Bella like that!" he spluttered indignant, face becoming fiercer.

"Wow. This is funny…"

"What's funny?" he snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Oh grow up, Penny-head."

She brushed past him and headed back up the stairs, taking a bite from her neglected sandwich.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why are you following me?"

"Answer the question."

"I told you. I live here."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because I'm secretly Charlie's bastard child, you know; the one he didn't want. So when my mother was murdered because of her drug habit, he was set as next of kin. So I sort of had to come live here. That's probably why."

"Bella doesn't have a sister." He replied confidently.

"She didn't used to. Besides, I'm not that devil spawn's sister. She's just got the same sperm donor."

Leaving a shocked and outraged Edward Cullen behind, Laylani stepped into her room and shut the door with a bang.

--

"I don't appreciate you being rude to Edward. He hasn't done anything."

Laylani sighed. It was around ten at night and her fellow sperm donee had just slammed her bedroom door open with a fierce scowl on her face.

"I don't appreciate you not knocking. What if I was naked?"

"Grow up!" she snapped. "You're my sister, besides, we have the same bits." Even as she said this a light blush came to her cheeks at the thought of nakedness.

"Honey," Laylani cooed. "If you had your eyes open, you'd see that we don't have _the same bits. _If I had to make a guess, I'd say that I'm at least a cup and a half bigger than you, and I'd also make a bet that you're as hairy as a mammoth in between your legs."

Bella's face became splotchy as her embarrassment rose. "You-I – uh, - I, Argh!" She spluttered as she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Laylani laughed as she watched the scene with glee. _It had become officially fun here. Her older sister was as dried up as a nun's cunt. And a virgin to boot, if she had to take a wild one._

Still cackling three hours later, Laylani lay down to sleep.

--

**Obviously, I mean nothing racist about the skin, nor am I being judgmental about the nun comment. It's just an expression. Honest – I'm Catholic.**

**Anyways. Howzit? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. 5

**  
I pictured Michelle Rodriguez as Laylani and Joshua Alba as Jay.**

**I, once again, regretfully, do not own the Twilight Saga. (:**

**I'm pretty sure this will be a Jacob/OC but it could go anyway at this moment. How about some reviews to tell me what YOU want, eh?**

Laylani groaned as she turned her television off.

She'd been here for a week now and there was still nothing good happening. It was like she had moved to the fucking desert. There was nothing to do here! Actually, she kind of would have preferred the desert; it at least, was dry. She felt like a fish living in this shit hole.

"Okay, Laylani, we've gotta talk. Now."

She groaned again as she heaved her tall frame from the couch and followed baby daddy downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to a chair, taking the opposite one for himself. "Now. I know that it's upsetting to lose a parent, and I understand what you're going through, but this has got to stop! The only time you're seen is when you need food or when you need to use the bathroom, for goodness sake! You're rude and ungrateful, you need to learn some respect and start being nice to Bella; she hasn't done anything wrong. I want you to quit moping and help around the house, I want you to enrol back in school and I want you to get out of this house once in awhile. Okay? I'm asking you, as your father, Laylani."

Laylani's face stayed carefully blank as she looked her sperm donor straight in the face.

"First off, you're not my father. You're just some asshole that wanted a fuck. I don't have a father. If you were a father, you would have come to at least meet me. And no, you don't know what I'm going through. How'd your parents die? Old age in a fucking bed? You don't know shit about me or my fucking life. Besides, I'm not 'moping' as you put it, I just don't like you or your _perfect Bella_," The words were coming unbidden now. She didn't want to let anyone know how she felt, but she couldn't stop the words, hatred was burning in her chest, for her mother, step father, sperm donor, his devil spawn and her cunt of a mother. She'd had these words in her head ever since Mark got her mother on the drugs; it was just time for her to release them.

"I don't care if I'm ungrateful, or rude, that's how I am, if you don't like it; well shove it up your ass old man. I am not going back to school, nor will I help clean a mess that I did not help create. You don't own me, Charlie, and you certainly don't get to tell me what to fucking do with my life after seventeen years absence. But I will abide by one request; I'm out of this dump."

With that, Laylani left a shocked and hurt Charlie stunned still in the kitchen.

She raced upstairs and packed some clothes for herself, as well as money, and anything else she may need. She grabbed her car keys and flew down the stairs.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but would not spill, as she flung to the door open and came face to face with a shocked Edward Cullen, Bella Swan as well as a short brunette and a tall blonde. Averting her gaze she pushed past the quartet and jogged to her car. Starting the engine up, she pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the road.

Laylani kept her mind carefully blank. She did not want to think about any of the events that just passed.

Looking out the window she caught a glimpse of a sign.

**Welcome to La Push.**

Wow. She actually made it. She had no idea where she was going. She supposed maybe she had lady luck on her side today.

Slowing down drastically, she followed the small signs toward the beach. God. How could she have left herself blow up like that? She asked herself that same question over and over as she pulled into a parking lot, over looking the beautiful sunset on First Beach. She was always in such control of her emotions and reactions. Why did it have to be him who bought out her troubles?

If she was being completely honest with herself, Laylani would admit, that amidst the hatred, anger and bitterness, there was hurt and jealousy.

She was hurt that her father, the one who knew about her all along, never had enough balls to come and meet her. She was also jealous of prefect little Bella.

That girl may not have the good family genes, but she sure did have a great fucking life. She had grown up with both parents who were both reasonably well in the parenting department and she never hungered for food. She was never beaten nor raped, and now… now the bitch was due to be married and off to start her own family with a beautiful boy that was polite, gentlemanly and rich. Why couldn't she had

During her internal monologue Laylani had drifted from the drivers' seat to lie on the bonnet of her car, still watching the sun go down.

As her eyes followed the path of the waved crashing to shore, a whistle caught her attention.

Looking over she saw a boy who seemed sort of familiar, but she had never met before. He was not whistling at her, but instead his gaze was on her car. A small smile lifted her lips.

"This your baby?" his voice floated over to her.

"Sure is, hon. you think I lay on all stranger's cars?" she replied teasingly.

"Well, I dunno… I don't know you from Adam," he said with a cheeky smile, as his gaze lifted from the midnight blue car to the stunning girl lying on its hood.

Laylani was confused. The boy was fucking beautiful. He looked like a sex god standing there in his cut off jeans, barefooted and shirtless. His hair spiked beautifully. But she felt no attraction. _How odd, _she mused in her head.

"I'm Laylani. And you are?" she asked as she held her elegant looking hand out for him to take.

"Name's Paul. You just move here?" he enquired, shaking her hand.

"Nah, I live in Forks."

"Forks?" he asked sceptically. "You look like you belong on the rez," he laughed.

"My mother was half Quileute and half Makah, that's probably where I got it from."

"Really? Mine is too."

Laylani smiled as she watched the boy settle himself next to her. "You can call me Lani if you like… all my other friends do."

Paul smiled back at her as his eyes sparkled. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree." She laughed. Her first laugh in two weeks. Thank god this boy walked over to her car.

--

**Like it? Bet you thought it was Jacob, didntchu? *evil grin***

**Sorry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. 6

Three weeks.

That was how long Laylani had been here in Forks.

In some ways, it was better than even being with Jay in the garage or on the streets racing. But in other ways… it was worse than coming home to be beaten by her stand in father.

Paul had brightened up her days with his handsome face and buff body. She, of course, felt nothing but sisterly love for the cheeky boy who had introduced himself by the front of her car, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire a good looking thing.

She spent everyday with Paul. Sometimes he had to leave early or was late to meetings, but he always showed. They talked a lot about their lives, and she had learned a lot about her new friend.

Paul was nineteen and a half. He lived with his father until about a year ago; he also didn't have a mother. Well, he did… But she just disappeared one day, leaving only a note that stated she loved him immensely. He told her that, often he had temper issues, although she had never seen them. When she asked him why she had never seen such issues he had replied that something about her kept him calm and in control. Then he added on some cheeky comment about how anyone could be angry around such a gorgeous girl.

She also knew his best friends name was Jared, and he was dating a girl named Kim. She discovered his favourite colour was a deep sky blue, he loved the sunshine, his favourite animal was a wolf and in more ways than one, he had never really cared about a girl before.

Today, Paul was taking her to meet his father. Not that they were planning on dating or anything. He said that he just wanted his dad to know who had helped him with his control. Whatever that meant.

So here she was. Parked in her car, out front of a small but quaint home. One that belonged to Paul.

Getting out of her car and shutting the door she skipped up the steps and knocked.

She hardly had any time before the door flung open and she was engulfed in Paul's burning arms.

"Lani! Just on time! Come, come." He ushered her inside, closing the door behind her as she slipped off her shoes beside the shoe rack.

Being lead through the house was like a flashback into her past. It was a lot like her home with her mother, before she moved to 'the dump' as she had christened it.

It was small, yes, but homely. The smell of food hung in the air as well as a sandalwood and fresh rain. Pictures of Paul growing up were hung on the walls along with original tribal paintings. It was beautiful.

Paul led her into the lounge where an older version of him was sitting. Laylani was shocked at how much they looked a like.

They had the same fact shape, the same ears, mouth, eyebrows, cheekbones and forehead. If she had to guess, she'd say his black hair, eye shape and colour as well as nose came from his mother – not that she knew what she looked like… Lani just knew because they were different from his fathers.

"Dad, this is Laylani, Lani, this is my father, Riley Matson."

Lani shyly – hey, who said she can't be bitchy _and _shy? – came from behind Paul to face the older man, holding out her hand with a smile.

"Hello, sir."

**

Riley Matson was in shock. This girl in front of him… she resembled his wife like they could be twins. There were differences… this girls hair was curly, his wife's was not. This girl's eyes were a chocolate brown; his wife's were a darker colour – like black. And this young girl had a tint of pink on her brown skin, where as he had never seen his wife blush.

Snapping out of his intense looking over of the girl – Laylani or, Lani – he grabbed her hand and shook it softly. "Lovely to meet you, Laylani."

"Just Lani, is fine sir."

"Then please call me Riley, Lani."

He nearly stopped breathing when Lani smiled. It was so like his loves…

-*-

Three hours later, Laylani had both father and son in stitches with some of her stories.

"… and then, he jumped up and started screaming about bears, waving his arms like he was being chased by fire!"

The three laughed again as she finished.

Riley wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and calmed his breathing down.

"So, Laylani, tell us, who are your mother and father?"

He watched as an almost unseen wince came and went when he mentioned her parents.

"Uh, my mother passed… about four weeks ago, and my father is Charlie Swan."

"Oh, yes, there are rumours going around about another Swan daughter, although no one knows what to believe… What was your mothers' name?" he hoped that hadn't come out wrong…

"Nayeli, sir. Nayeli Peterson. Although she married twice, she always kept her original name."

"Thrice." He mumbled as he watched his sons frown.

Laylani's face scrunched up as she took in the single word he said. "Pardon?"

"Thrice. Nayeli Peterson was married three times."

"Did… did you know her sir?"

"I knew her. Very well, in fact."

Laylani's heart swelled as she found a connection to her mother. "How, sir?"

"She was my wife…"

Laylani's lungs stopped working… She had found… her mother's ex-husband! What were the odds? Honestly, they had to be like a million to one!

_Hold up. Wait. Rewind. _"If my mother was your wife… then that means…" _fuck off. No way!_

Riley smiled a sad smile at the young girl. "Yes, Laylani. That makes Paul your brother."

--

**How'd it go? I think this one's a bit shitty… but meh. Tell me things you'd like to see… perhaps any characters you'd like added to the story etc.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Please? :)**


	7. 7

Laylani sighed as she looked, once again, out at the shore of First Beach.

She had run from Paul's house after the bomb had been dropped.

Brother. Paul was her brother. How could her mother have never told her? She could have slipped it in at a dinner conversation. '_Work was good, how was school? Did you see that boy you liked? Maybe you should ignore the bully; they'll go away if you do. How was ballet today? Did Mrs. Lumiere work you hard? Oh, by the way, you have an older half-brother, why yes darling, I have a son!_'

Why did her mother run away from her husband? _Because she was always a hoe and had a one night stand while married with a child and ended up pregnant. _Did Paul hate her for that? For taking his mother away from him? She hoped not…

Laylani was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a large, warm body settle into the sand next to her.

Paul took his time to study his sister, like he had never before. Yes, she had always been beautiful, but, like her, he had never felt attraction to her. Must be a brother sister thing.

At first he was unbelievably angry to find out that Lani was the reason his mother left. He almost burst out in a ball of fur right there, in the middle of the room. But after an hour of silence and calm between he and his father, he started to sort out his thoughts.

It was hardly Lani's fault that their mother cheated on his father. It also wasn't her fault that their mother had chosen the coward's way out, in stead of staying and facing the consequences of her fuck up.

"I don't blame you." And he didn't.

Laylani jumped when a voice sounded from beside her. Oh, Paul… she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when he had parked his ass next to her.

"Are you sure? I mean… even _I _blame me,"

A warm arm settled itself across her shoulders, pulling her gently into an equally warm body. "We were just innocents in a bad situation, Lani… It's nobody's fault, except hers. And I'm afraid we'll never find out her reasoning for leaving like she did,"

Laylani snuggled deeper into her brothers' body and sighed. She'd forgotten that along with this amazing realisation that Paul had found out his mother died too. "I'm sorry you never got to meet her… She was a wonderful person… you know –" she snorted "– For the first few years of my life."

Paul's face took on a sad quality, but his smile did not wither. "So… we're siblings, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"You know what big brothers do?" he asked mischievously.

Laylani turned her head warily and looked for some sort of hint as to what would come out of his mouth next. There was none. "What's that?"

"Torture their little sisters!" he cried, lunging for her sides with his long fingers.

--

The next morning Laylani woke up feeling depressed.

She knew where it had come from – she had dreamt of her mothers' funeral. She remembered how it was, to stand above the grave, wishing it was anyone but her.

"… _as__we stand beside this open grave, in this silent city of the dead, we commit this body to the ground, and we commit the spirit, together with every sacred interest of our hearts, into your keeping, praying that you will deal graciously and mercifully with each of us, until we too shall come to our final resting place, through the riches of grace in Jesus our Lord. Amen."_

_Laylani frowned as she moved forward, throwing a white rose onto the casket, followed by some dirt. Moving to the side of the headstone, she waited._

_One by one, the people who had attended said their final goodbyes, and left. Laylani watched all of this bitterly. They didn't know her. Most of them were work colleagues before Nayeli had stopped working. They didn't wake up in the mornings to blueberry pancakes and go to bed at night with butterfly kisses. They didn't know what it was like, so sit at home with her and argue with pros and cons of a good Disney movie. They didn't know her mother – they knew the hardened business woman, not the beautiful soul behind an equally beautiful face._

"_Laylani… are you ready?" Charlie called from a few rows over._

"_No… I'm just… going to catch a cab home… I mean… to the hotel. I'll see you soon, okay?" not waiting for an answer, she got up and strode to the edge of the grave._

_Tears finally leaked from her eyes, straight into the hole in the ground, onto the coffin. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't know… I should have tried harder… it's just… I was just a kid! I didn't know what to do! … Maybe… it's my fault you're here, I don't know… maybe… I could have changed this some how…" her voice trailed off as the heavens opened up; showering her. Thunder boomed and lightning struck, but none of it fazed Laylani, who sat, for another three hours, talking to her mother. Her mother, whose smile she would never again see, whose hair she would never again run her fingers through, whose laugh she would never have the pleasure of hearing her beautiful, tinkling laugh._

Laylani snapped out of it when she felt tears drip onto her hand. Sighing at her weakness, she wiped the tears away and rolled back over in her bed. She was not in the mood to get out of bed today. Today… she just wanted to remember.

--

**So um, a little of brother/sister bonding, and a little remembering, yah? How'd you like it? And please, tell me who'd you would like to see Lani with, cos honestly, it started as a Jacob/OC but I could change it…. But you all gotta review quick with your answers, cos otherwise ill just stick her with Jacob without a choice XD**


	8. 8

The next day Laylani rolled over in bed, smacking her head straight into the hard wall.

With a startled cry, she flew out of bed and landed on the floor, tangled in her sheets. _That fucking hurt. _Groaning, she picked her leonine body off the floor and stumbled, rather like Bella, towards her bathroom.

In the shower, she washed her hair and scrubbed her tanned skinned, wincing when she touched her head where she had hit it.

Wrapping the blue towel around her she wiped the condensation off the mirror and peered at herself. She looked clean, but on the left side of her forehead, near her temple was a black and yellow bruise. Grimacing at the ugly mark on her skin, she brushed her teeth and went to get dressed.

Throwing on her usual attire, a pair of cargo pants, a tank top and her converse shoes, she threw her hair up in a pony tail and walked out of her bedroom into the hall.

Gliding down the stairs she scowled at Bella and Charlie, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Finally awake I see," Charlie commented.

Laylani grunted and looked toward the clock on the microwave. Green numbers blinked back at her. 13:56. Damn. She'd never slept so long in her life!

Making herself a sandwich she tuned out the chatter that the two other occupants were making.

"So, what are you up to today, Bells?" Charlie asked, chewing on his food.

"Well, Alice said she wants me to get to know Jasper a little better, you know, before I officially join the family, so they and Edward will be coming over today, while you're at work." Bella smiled happily at her day's summary.

"Good, good. And you, Laylani? What are _you _doing today?" Lani sneered to herself at the way baby daddy said the word 'you'. He was constantly comparing her to Isabella, and he was constantly disappointing himself. Stupid old man.

"No idea."

Lani watched as Bella's face flushed at the blatant rudeness to their father. She knew her older, perfect sister hated it, which was partly why she did it. Also partly because she really resented the both of them, and she felt she shouldn't be fake. Why make excuses for the pair of them? It's not like they had done anything for her in her life.

"Where have you been going all the time, Laylani? You don't tell us anything!" Bella exclaimed.

Both sisters watched as Charlies face dawned with comprehension, that his second daughter, was, indeed not letting him in on her life. Laylani's face was a cold mask, not showing how angry she was at the moment. Bella's, on the other hand, was gleeful; finally! She had gotten back at her sister! She turned to the sink, trying not to let her dad see the smug pride on her face at the thought of getting Laylani into trouble.

"Yes, why don't you tell us where you've been going?" Charlie demanded.

"Are you sure you'd like to know? Bella?" Laylani smiled slyly.

"Of course I'd like to know what my little sister had been doing!" Bella replied.

Turning to make herself her fifth sandwich – god, her appetite was really growing, since coming to Forks – she answered. "Oh, I've just been hanging out with some new friends I made… you know? Down at La Push." Spinning around at the end of her sentence, she watched in satisfaction as Bella's pasty skin, lost all of it's colour, making her look even uglier.

"Good, that's good Laylani… good boys down on the rez," Charlie commented.

Laylani smirked to herself, watching Bella's reactions in spiteful joy. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _

--

Laylani rolled her eyes as Bella tittered around the house, waiting in nervous anticipation for the Cullen's to arrive.

She watched as the devils spawn jumped at the sound of the knocking at the door.

She turned her attention back to Charlie's plasma. She stretched and yawned, but abruptly flung herself off the couch as a sweet stench filled her nostrils.

Turning around she eyed the three beautiful people in distaste. "God, I don't know if one of you stepped in something or if you naturally smell like that, but either way do something about it!"

Storming into the entrance hallway she stopped as someone knocked on the door.

"LANI!"

Grumbling to herself about idiot brothers, she pulled the door open to a shaking Paul. "Paul?"

Not answering, he stomped past her into the living room and glare at the Cullen's. Turning back around he told Lani to go pack her things. After making sure she was out of earshot he flung his body in a graceful arc and scowled at the bloodsuckers.

"Listen here, leeches, I don't care if you want to turn Bella or marry her or whatever! I don't care that this is your land, either. If you want to see Bella, then take it to your own house. I will not have my sister in danger just because Bella fancies herself in love with on of you, got it? Stay away from Laylani."

"Sister?" four voices sounded through the room.

"Yes," he snarled. "_Sister_. We have the same mother, got it?"

The three vampires and human sat, dumbfounded by this turn of events. Bella, at least, thought she knew everything about Laylani. Edward stood abruptly, and pulled Bella with him, the other two vampires following closely. "We're sorry about the misunderstanding, Paul. We shall see to it that our meetings are held at my own house from now on. We will not hurt Laylani." _No matter how much she makes me want to rip her head off. _He thought to himself. "Good day, Paul."

The four raced from the house, into a silver Volvo and down the street.

Racing down the stairs, Laylani flung her overnight bag at Paul, still running around, grabbing everything that she needed. Arms saddled with her things, she unzipped the bag and dumped her things inside.

Grabbing her bag she pulled her keys off the key rack and ushered a bemused Paul out the door. "Let's go!" she laughed, racing toward her car.

--

Paul sighed as he jogged into the woods to the side of his house.

He had gotten his sister onto Quileute land, and now he was ordering a meeting between the Council of Elders and the wolves. Tying his pants around his ankle, he let the heat ripple out from his core, fur replacing skin, paws replacing hands.

He rolled his wolf shoulders, stretching and getting comfortable in his not-so-new skin. With a shake of his great silver head, he bound off toward the meeting place.

Paul was always the one with the most trouble dealing with what they were. Before the change he had been a sweet boy, with a girlfriend of two years, happily ready to start his moving across country to attend Harvard University. No one but Lani knew that he had wanted to become a Lawyer. But it wasn't meant to be.

Just days before his move he shifted. And then the anger problems started. He was forced to stay behind in La Push, for the safety of humans everywhere, forced to forget going to university – ever – and after Sam had explained imprinting to him, he was forced to let go of Maya.

Maya. He had loved her with everything he had. But after a long discussion, he decided it would be easier to let her go sooner rather than later. The way Sam had described it was that if it was later in life, they could be married with kids and if he had imprinted, then nothing would stop him from leaving Maya. It was less cruel to let go of her before anything serious happened. That way she could live her life.

Over time his love had, not vanished, but dulled down. He had let her down gently, but she had still revolted, screaming about how he had never loved her the way she loved him. It had broken his heart. But everyday he looked at what Leah had become, because of imprinting; he thanked the gods that he had stuck to his decision.

But still. No matter how much he despised what he had become, he loved certain aspects of his wolfy side. He loved the freedom to run faster than any car. He loved the strength. He loved that he was protecting his tribe. He loved to rip leeches apart.

Skidding to a stop outside the tribal building, he phased and threw his shorts on and strode into the room.

Looking around he could see his wolf pack, plus the elders.

Sam, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry made up the rest of his wolf pack, with the absence of Jacob.

The elders consisted of Old Quil – Quil's grandfather – Billy Black and Sue Clearwater; mother to Leah and Seth. She had taken her husbands place on the council after he had died last year of a heart attack.

He nodded his head to his pack ad bowed respectfully to his elders.

"Paul. What do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Old Quil called to him, from across the room.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the middle of the room and faced the elders. "As you all may or may not know, my mother, Nayeli Peterson, daughter to Quileute Michael Peterson and his Makah wife, Leila, ran away shortly after I was born. As it turns out, she had run away because she had an affair," gasps were heard "with none other than Forks Chief of Police, Charlie Swan."

Whispers erupted around the small room as the information was passed around. People asked for conformation of what was being said, others, who had obviously knew Nayeli, denied what was staring them in the face.

Paul held out his hands and waited for the talking to stop. "I have a half-sister. She goes by the name of Laylani Swan. She moved in with Charlie Swan and his daughter, Isabella, a month ago – after her mother died."

"How do you know she isn't lying?"

"How did you find this out?"

"Are you sure it's the same Nayeli?"

"How did you meet her?"

Paul, after telling the full story of how he met his sister, arranged for the council elders to meet Laylani tomorrow night at the bonfire. He only hoped that their verdict was a good one. Because, of course, they could have her cast out of the rez, if they so wished.

After saying his goodbyes, Paul phased and began the run home. He was sure that everything would work out, in the end. They just had to jump the obstacles to get there first.


	9. 9

Laylani sighed as she trekked up the steep hill along side her older brother. Why was she going to this thing anyway? It's not like she was Quileute… well, not full anyway. She was half white. Maybe her experiences in life had helped her to think that just because you were different that you could not be accepted. She really needed to go into this with an open mind and a positive attitude. Her mother always believed optimism was what got you through life; if you were optimistic about something; it was more likely to work in your favour than if you were pessimistic.

Putting a half real smile on her face she looped her arms through Paul's and pulled him along faster, now eager to meet the tribal elders; how exciting!

Paul laughed as they came into view of everyone at the bonfire. He could practically _see _their thoughts. _Oh my, he looks so happy. Is that really Paul? He looks like he did before the change! _He laughed to himself at that.

The introductions went smoothly; well, as smoothly as possible with a werewolf pack hanging around.

Quil was anxious about the new arrival, until Claire deemed Laylani beautiful and clung to her leg; then he was all smiles.

Jared accepted Laylani right from the get-go. He had never seen Paul so happy, even before his change. Kim took Jared's views, of course.

Collin and Brady were happy there was some 'fresh meat' as they had been muttering about since they found out about her, and although she was gorgeous and the both of them laid the compliments on, Laylani let them down gently, after finding out they were both thirteen. Even being rejected, they both liked her immensely.

Embry was a gentleman, blushing slightly as he does; when he got a good once over from the beautiful girl, but held back on the flirting at the look he got from Paul.

Seth was excited, bounding over and wrapping the poor girl in a sweltering hug, introducing himself and asking Lani all about herself in a very fast sentence.

Leah was snarky as always, making a snide comment about Laylani's heritage, to which Lani threw right back at her, stunning the whole population and getting a very brutal death glare from Leah.

Sam welcomed her graciously, especially after she had looked straight through Emily's scars and deemed her 'the most beautiful girl she had ever had the honour of meeting'.

The elders were harder, Billy liked her straight away; he could see his old friend Nayeli in her daughter a lot.

Old Quil reserved his judgement for later, as first impressions could very well be wrong.

Sue Clearwater was obviously torn between the varying reactions of both of her children; she was gracious the girl took Seth's personality in stride, as many often don't, but a little mad about her comment to Leah. Although, if she was honest, she would take Seth's side over her daughters, simply because Leah liked no one now-a-days. But she chose her daughter this time and greeted Laylani in a slightly cold manner, which got a glare from Paul that triggered a fierce growl from Leah and a hurt face from Seth.

--

After all the food had been spooned out and gobbled up, everyone sat facing the elders, as the two males recited the stories of their tribe.

Lani listened intently to the stories. She wished it was all real. She had always loved Disney movies, with their magic and how everything ended in a 'happy ever after'. Maybe if it was real she could get her happily ever after. Too bad thought.

"Did you like the stories?" Seth asked in a hushed whisper.

Lani looked at her knees she was hugging to her chest, so she did not notice as everyone leaned in to hear her answer. "They're amazing. Especially the imprinting… it was beautiful. I wish it were all real." She murmured.

Seth choked out an odd laugh and turned away, busying himself with nothing too important.

"You look tired," Paul commented to his sister.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied, laying her head onto her knees. "But I don't –"

Paul's brow furrowed as she cut her own sentence off. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing… it's just… I banged my head on the wall yesterday, and the bruise was enormous… you know, the kind that take a few weeks to heal? But it's gone… like it was never there… How strange…"

Paul's eyes darkened as he thought about the implications of what had just been said. "Yeah… strange." He echoed.

--

Billy was watching Paul interact with his sister from the other side of the circle when he saw it. His son. Jacob… In La Push!

His eyes watered as the younger Black male walked up the hill, in the same direction as the wind. It was this wind that alerted the pack to his presence, all of them stunned. The human's caught on a lot slower, only turning around as Jacob reached the top of the hill.

"Hope I'm not late," he called, without any real cheek.

Suddenly everyone swarmed him, hugs and kisses, tears and prayers all blending together.

Lani moved back, and over to Billy Black's side, as she noticed up on these hills he needed a little help getting around, and he looked like he really wanted to go see this boy – or man, whichever. "Need help?" she asked politely, not sure how she would be received.

"Yes, please, Lani." He replied without looking away from the group.

Smiling, she walked around and grabbed the handles and pushed him forward towards the others.

The group of dark skinned people parted like the red sea for the old elder, giving him a straight pathway to his son.

Jacob fell to his knees as soon as his father was close and embraced him, tears leaking, and taking comfort in his father's old smell of tobacco smoke and peppermint. He listened with a heavy heart as his old man said the same words over again. "He's back. Thank you god for bringing back my son."

He lifted his head and smiled at his father, getting one in return.

Behind his father, slightly, in his direct sight he could see someone he didn't know. Focussing he saw a very beautiful girl, giving her a scan over he came to stop on her eyes, when it happened.

His mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened as he felt all the strings connecting him to his life snapping, like somebody was cutting them away. Snip, Snip, Snip. His dad, his sisters, his mother. Snip, Snip, Snip. His mechanics, his home, his werewolf side. Snip. Bella. And then, after floating without an anchor to life, a steel cable slammed into his heart with the force of a hurricane. Her. The cable was her. No. Not cable. Cable_s_. It was a million steel cables. And they all belonged to her. This beautiful girl, standing in front of him. She tied him to his earth. He adored her. Cherished her. He was in awe of her. This angel… His angel. Yes, that one. The one looking at him like he just licked the ground and screamed in a different language.

Then he just realised what this feeling was; Imprinting.


	10. 10

**I'd like to thank all my reader's, whom give me the love through their reviews that enable me to keep writing.**

**I'm also taking ideas. Anything you'd like to happen, or would like to see in Laylani's past, PM me or put it in a review and we'll see!**

**Now onwards, my trusty steed!**

--

Pandemonium erupted after everyone caught onto what happened.

Paul had ripped Jacob away from his father, dragging him by his collar towards the stretch of woods off to the side, Sam following but not interfering, knowing that the two pack members had to sort this out between themselves.

Paul threw Jacob to the forest floor when they were in deep enough, his form shimmering in and out from the tremors that wracked his body. "You imprinted on her?" he whispered, deadly quiet.

"I'm sorry, Paul, you know I can't control it – and – I – well, do you love her much?"

"'Love her much?'" he scoffed. "I love her with all my heart! How could you!"

"I didn't mean to imprint on her, Paul! But I am not going to apologise because my other half is your girlfriend!"

Paul choked on the words coming out of his mouth. "G-girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend you fool, she's my sister! YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BABY SISTER!" he roared, his bones snapping and shifting until a very pissed off silver-grey wolf stood snarling in Jacob's face.

Sam watched and Jacob phased too, getting into a fighting stance. He could not hear what was said, but one moment they were both at each others muzzles, and then – Jacob was on the floor, whimpering.

Jacob howled as the information of his imprint flooded his mind. Bella's sister? How could she be Bella's sister? How was life so cruel, to put his soul mate into the sister of the girl whom he had claimed to love forever? And Bella, poor Bella. She might have chosen Edward, but she even admitted that some part of her still loved him – what was she going to think? And his poor imprint! All of the bad things she had admitted to Paul as they bonded slashed at his heart like a knife was stabbing him repeatedly. He should have been there to protect her! He was the worst Spirit Warrior there ever was!

Thrashing around some more, he howled even louder.

--

Laylani waited a long time before leaving. She thought maybe Paul would re-appear, but when the wolves started howling, the chills that went up her spine made her want to run and sooth the poor animal. But she ignored this instinct and turned towards home – or… Paul's house, which, she supposed, was as good as home anyhow.

She bid goodbye to all of the other bonfire attendee's and politely turned down all the offers for a ride home while ignoring the two cold glares coming from the mother and daughter duo known as Leah and Sue Clearwater.

Shoving her hands into her hoody pockets she took off at a brisk walk down the road.

Laylani thought about the appearance of the man she knew as Jacob Black, son to Billy Black and former run-away. She didn't know the whole story, but she was sure that nothing was worth running away from your life because of.

She had to admit, that even slightly unshaven and his hair getting a little too long for her tastes, dirty and smelly, the guy was gorgeous.

His deep russet skin was rippling with muscles that exuded power. His face looked like it could belong to a GQ Model; his height was something she found herself giddy about, as not many men she'd met were actually tall enough for her. But it was his eyes that drew her in. His soulful black eyes that showed all this feelings. Those were what pulled her towards the beautiful boy the most. She couldn't believe the array of emotions in them. Sadness, guilt, agony, anger, hatred, relief… and then he looked at her, and it had all changed. Wonder, awe, excitement, adoration. Although she didn't know the guy from a bar of soap, she somehow knew that she felt something towards him. And it scared her.

Lani wasn't the type of girl that had gotten into any meaningful relationships… It was all just quick one nighters; sometimes, if the guy was good in bed, he'd stay for maybe a week, two at most, but they all got kicked to the curb eventually.

Pulling the covers to her brothers' bed over her as she rolled over, closing her eyes, she resolved to stay away from Jacob Black and his beautiful eyes. _Because a wreck like me would just ruin him. He's too good. I'd taint his innocent soul and then dump him because that's what I do. What I am… a whore._

--

**What do you think eh? Let me know, please!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	11. 11

**Not much Jacob or Laylani in this one at all. When I started this chapter I had something TOTALLY different in mind, but as my fingers flowed over the keyboard, I couldn't help myself. Leah was begging to be let out and Paul was being restless.**

--

It had been a month since the bonfire that had put Lani's nerves on edge.

Her brother was trying to pretend nothing had happened, like he had not dragged Jacob Black away by the scruff of his neck that night, but it wasn't fooling Lani. She knew he knew, and she knew that he knew that she knew. God, she was starting to confuse herself. How did she always manage to end up in these fucked up situations?

On the other hand, she had become quite apt at avoid a certain tanned hottie. She still went to La Push every other day, as it was her sanctuary, her get away, but she mainly stayed at Paul's house or the beach, which was cut short after she spotted him sitting on her log one day.

She avoided eye contact if they had to be in close quarters, such as Emily's lunches and parties. She always tried to keep a safe ten metre distance, even if he was always trying to push it closer. She avoided his name and anything to do with him. And it worked. Until one day in late September.

--

Paul paced around his house as he waited for the tell tale sound of his sister's beast of a car. Where could she be? She was never late in coming to La Push before… Had the whole Jacob thing finally pushed her away? He'd string the little fucker up by his balls if that was the case.

God. He could hardly believe his thoughts. He was willing to attack one of his pack brothers for a girl? Said girl may be his sister but still… he barely knew her in comparison to Jake. He'd better check her handbag for his balls when he saw her. Maybe he could check his own handbag, that's how much he was starting to sound like a clucking mother.

Having had enough of waiting he raced to the phone and dialled Charlie Swan's house number in Forks.

"_Hey, you've reached Charlie and Bella, we can't come to the phone right now, but please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you!" _God, he hated that prissy bitch Bella. It was so like her to have her answering machine record something like that.

"Lani, it's your brother. Paul. Yeah, you know the one? Well I'm here… and you're not… call me back as soon as you get this please… bye."

Hanging up he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then because he felt like it, he waited some more.

It was nine pm now, seven and a half hours after Lani was supposed to show.

He grabbed his keys and put them into his cut off shorts. Stripping off his shirt he flung it onto the lounge and shut the door behind him. Jogging into the forest he pulled his shorts off in one yank and tied them to the rope around his ankle.

Then he phased.

Instantly he traded his thoughts and memories off with the other two on patrol. Sam and Seth.

_Fuck, why these two?_

_I can hear you, Paul. _His Alpha's mental voice laughed.

He didn't bother wasting his time with a reply and took off towards the direction of Forks. It took the other two a minute to catch on but it wasn't enough time for his escape.

_PAUL! You know that Charlie's house is in the bloodsucker territory, you can't go there. _Sam's voice rang through his head.

Paul pushed himself harder, that wasn't an order, so he didn't have to follow.

_Don't make me make it an order, Paul._

Seth continued his patrols without saying a word, although he was listening intently to the drama unfolding.

Paul had just bound over the treaty line when Sam's order – double alpha timbre and all – bounced into his skull. _Stop Paul! You are not to go to Forks. Come back._

He tried, he really tried, to ignore the injunction, but he couldn't. The pain raced through his limbs as he pushed closer to bloodsucker land – to Lani, but after two metres he couldn't take it and turned to flee back to La Push. To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was seething. Seeing fucking red. Some cunt was gunna get it.

And what a perfect opportunity it was – Leah had just phased not even a mile from him and started with the snide comments.

This time, Sam was not fast enough to stop what happened, by the time he noticed Paul had soared through the air and had pinned Leah on her back, his sharp canines sunken into the fat on the back of her neck. She growled, whimpered and thrashed as the pain hit her, but he did not let go.

Eventually she was strong enough to push up onto all fours, making the male wolf on her back lose his balance.

No words were exchanged as the two duked it out in the forest behind the Clearwater's house. A low growl rumbled through Paul's body, and that was all the warning Leah got.

Both could not hear anything but each other as they tore and fur and flesh, scratching each other and biting anywhere possible. It was like they were underwater, red tinting both wolves' visions.

Paul locked his strong jaws around Leah's head and pushed down. Leah lost her front footing but kicked up with her back, leaving deep gashes in Paul's stomach from her claws.

_ENOUGH! _

The sound reverberated through both heads, breaking the angry trance and making them whimper as their pain sky rocketed and they were forced down onto their stomachs from the weight of the order.

--

Paul stumbled into his humble abode well after midnight after the thorough tongue lashing slash lecture both he and Leah received from Sam.

After grudgingly apologising and making up, the both of them phased out and went to their separate homes. _Thank god_. He didn't know if he could live if he had to stay in such close quarters with the Mega Bitch, Leah's nickname from some of the pack.

Stumbling past his living room he saw a flash of red from the darkened corner.

Taking a minute to catch on, he finally realised it was his answering machine telling him he had a new message. Diving for the mechanical device he hit the button and the voice started as soon as his heavy weight landed on the floor.

"_Um, Hi,_" it was a gruff voice. Who in the hell… "_It's Charlie… Charlie Swan,_" well, that answered that. But why wasn't it Lani calling? Did she not want to know him anymore? "_Listen kid, Laylani's very sick, high fever and pains, she's also not in the best of moods, very angry that girl… Anyway, I'll get her to give you a call when she's better, take care._"

Paul knew he should know what was going on… He knew it! He just couldn't put the pieces together. His head thumped against the floor painlessly as his brow creased in concentration… high fever? Pains and aches? Angry mood swings? What did that all lead to?

Bolting up right when the light bulb clicked on he sat, frozen on his lounge room floor. No. There was no fucking way Lani was getting ready to Phase… No way! He thought the gene came from his father! What the fuck? Charlie certainly wasn't Quileute, so if the gene is in Lani, and she is getting ready for her first phase, then that means their mother was also a carrier of the werewolf gene. Thinking back Paul tried to see if there were warning signs he should have seen.

He remembered the bonfire when she mentioned a very bad bruise healed over in just over twenty four hours. Healing like the wound was never there in the first place. Check.

She had mentioned, numerous times, that she never felt full since coming to Forks – kind of like a pregnant woman, she said. The eternally empty stomach. Check.

Lately, she had been feeling less and less colder, like either he was getting cooler, or she was getting hotter. Placing a hand over his forehead, he knew he certainly wasn't getting any cooler, so she must be getting hotter. The temperature of 108.9. Check.

I'd also notice, without thinking too much about it, that she had shot up. When he had first met Lani that day on the beach, he'd estimate a guess at around five foot ten or eleven. Now, she had shot up to at least six two. Usually it happened faster, which was why it was generally much more noticeable – it just wasn't natural to go from being roughly six foot to almost seven in less than two weeks. Lani's had happened slower, thus, no one had really attributed it to more than teenage growth spurts.

The height. Check.

The other's he had notice about her were all the same. The snappy attitude and anger about something so insignificant, the filling out of her bodies' muscles and the way her hearing, eyesight smell and taste had all become magnified.

Check. Check. Fucking Check!

How did he not notice this before? Fuck he was a dumb shit!

He hauled his massive frame off the floor and was about to bolt to Sam's to ask him to lift the injunction about Forks when he was stopped cold.

Paul prided himself on knowing all the sounds his brother's were able to make while in their wolf forms, and the thing he heard just now, while something he'd heard before, was not the sounds of any of his brothers. It came from far off. And it was loud. He knew no one in his pack could make something that loud…

A howl.

--

**So, once again, my fingers ran away from my brain. Its frustrating and sometimes annoying, but I find some of my best work is the chapters that were unplanned. I don't know why.**

**Tell me what you think (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	12. 12

**Honestly, I'm in such a good mood for writing! I posted yesterday, today, and here I am writing another to post tonight! **

**I'd like to make it clear that I am also considering putting my story on hold unless I get more reviews… Honestly? I have 12 reviews at the moment, and this is the twelfth chapter… That's one review per chapter, and I know at least half of them are from the same person. So please, if you read, review, even if it's something small, just to let me know what I do is appreciated, and that people actually want me to continue.**

--

The young Quileute boy sighed as his too big body lolled on the too small couch.

He looked the picture of serenity, his legs hanging over the armrest, head on a pillow, eyes halfway closed and pointed toward the television. And he was – serene. All because of one girl. Her. His imprint, Laylani.

His thoughts drifted towards his imprint with such reverence that if anyone heard him it would seem as though he was the pilgrim to her god. He adored that beautiful girl. But he resented it. No matter how happy he was to be rid of the aching pains in his chest, the constant thoughts of unworthiness and being rejected by the one you love, he couldn't help but feel guilt.

Guilt because he had broken his promise. He had promised Bella there would never be another for him, and now look… he was in love with her sister. How sick was he? Honestly, he was a monster… Now not only did he not love Bella, his imprint was avoiding him. Yeah, he noticed alright. How could he not? She was in La Push 6 out of seven day in every week, and yet, every time they came across each other, she struck up conversation with the nearest person that wasn't him or turned and walked in the other direction. It was painful, to know that his soul mate did not want him. He guessed it was his lot in life… he was always destined to have unrequited love. It sucked.

Lazily lifting the arm that he held the remote in, he pushed the button and changed the channel to MTV. While he had been away, Billy had gotten cable television, which almost caused Jacob to drop to his knees and sing a verse of Hallelujah, although he refrained, for the sake of everyone thinking he still had his sanity. Which he did not. No sane man imprints on their best-friend-who-they-are-also-in-love-with's sister. It was just right.

Tuning into the television and blocking out his thoughts he snuggled further down into the lounge and yawned. Maybe he could… take a nap…

He had just closed his eyes when a loud howl pierced the peaceful silence.

"Goddamnit fucking shit! You gotta be kidding me!" he cussed impressively as he jolted into a sitting position. Listening intently, he heard no sounds of fighting or any hurt pack members.

Then, another howl – a different wolf, by the sounds of it – came, this time closer.

Still cursing, Jacob sprung up off the couch and bolted out his front door, stripping off on the way. In a way he was thankful that his home was so secluded. He never used to be, it used to piss him off before he went wolf. It took forever to get places when he had no licence, simply because his house was so secluded from everything – including neighbours. Than when he phased for the first time, he figured it could be useful. He could leave his clothes in the house and walk straight into the woods without having anyone to worry about seeing – as it was only his father and himself. It also helped preserve his clothes. Even if they don't explode and rip them to shreds, they still wear through quickly… It was hard for a piece of cotton to remain intact when it was connected to a giant wolf, running and fighting in the wilderness.

He took a deep breath and thought about all the things that had gone wrong in his life. Heat spreading out from his core, he exploded and landed on all fours.

As soon as he got his bearings he could hear the other wolves' thoughts. Paul was distraught, although Jacob couldn't make anything define out. He was mainly thinking he had to get 'there' quick.

Seth was screaming his thoughts. _Not Leah, no not Leah, please!_

He couldn't make sense of that one, other than Leah was in danger.

Leah's thoughts were all snarls and growls. Nothing coherent there. Rolling his wolfy eyes Jacob bound into the forest and took off at amazing speeds towards Seth, following the little punk's trail. _Why tonight? _He asked himself in his head. _Why not another night when I'm on patrol. Fuck. It's my night off, motherfuckers! _He yelled to all wolves that were phased.

When he entered the scene what he saw was not what he expected.

He expected Paul and Leah to be having another rumble. Maybe even Leah to be taking down a leech. What he was not suspecting was for little Leah to be fighting with a wolf almost as big as him.

The wolf was different. Generally the shape shifters of his tribe had one, maybe two colours, this one had four. His head, tail and back were all black, his underbelly and parts of his face were white and the outside of his hind legs were a sandy colour – like Seth – and he had a grey chest. He was also shaggier than the current wolves. Like he hasn't cut his hair in a while. The over all affect made a nice package, Jacob had to admit.

Jacob sprung into action when Leah's hind quarters were tore open by a vicious swipe from the other wolf.

_STOP!_

Both wolves froze instantly under his Beta's command. At least that solves the mystery of where this wolf belonged. It must have been a first phase, al though that did not explain to him why Leah was trying to kill the poor dude.

_Leah, what happened?_ He asked, just as Sam phased in, having heard the wolves' howls.

_Nothing. _She responded in a sulky voice.

_Leah, _Sam spoke now. _Tell me what happened._

She could not refuse Sam – alpha or not, she still love him with all her heart and she would tell him because she wanted to, not because he commanded her to.

_I got pissed off at mom, so I came for a run just after you phased out and Seth was still on patrols so he stayed with me, _Paul flew into the clearing here, ignoring all his other pack brothers and sister and trotted straight over to the wolf still on the floor, gashes healing. He slumped beside the new wolf and started to lick the wounds, helping them heal. Leah's muzzle distorted as she sneered and the act and continued on with her tale. _It was about fifteen minutes later when we heard a real loud howl and then I was slammed into from the side, I acted instinctively and attacked._

Sam's wolf face twisted in what would be the equivalent of a human frown. _And when you realised that he meant no harm… why didn't you stop?_

_Because she was on the defence and I was not going to let my ass get mauled by a fucking pup! _She snarled as she huffed and turned her back on the other wolves.

_She?_ Seth asked. _The new wolf… is a girl? Like you?_

_Of course, you dumb ass. You were here the whole time! How did you not hear the bitches' thoughts?_

_Leah! _Sam scolded as Paul growled. _Don't be mean. It wasn't her fault._

_Whatever, a female dog is a bitch. It's what we both are, don't get offended. _She bit out.

_Well, who is it then? _Jacob voiced the ultimate question.

Paul's head whipped up and he looked from Jacob to Sam, then back again. _Its Lani… _his mental voice murmured.

Jacob nearly fainted. Laylani! His imprint? No… how could she be condemned to this life too? He crept closer, trying to see her beautiful eyes again, just to be sure. And… there! There they were… those beautiful brown orbs – so like her sisters – stared back at him in pain and confusion.

--

**I don't know about you, but to me this seemed like a good place to leave off. No? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S; I will be making a new Photobucket album for this story. It will be posted on my page soon, so keep an eye out!**


	13. 13

**Chapter 13 is here, my lovelies! I hope you like it… But just a caution; it's late, I'm so full I feel like IM about to phase and it's like 35 degree's Celsius. It's HOT in other words. So I'm sorry if it's shitty. And I'm just letting this chapter flow – it's not a pre planned one (:**

**Oh yeah, about the song part etcetc (you'll see, for sure.) don't hate please. I don't know why, but I LOVE that song… which is strange cos I don't really like any of the artists' previous work. :D And when the song came on I was like "That shit scary… ohmygod, that would be a perfect Laylani moment."**

--

**Chief Swan's house – the morning of Laylani's first phase.**

Laylani rolled over in bed, curling into a ball as small as possible. This had to be period pains for sure, she'd never had any this bad before, but they hurt like a motherfucker.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes before she decided she needed to get up and start her day – period pains or not.

After her shower she popped two panadol and gulped down almost a gallon of water. Her stomach churned lightly, so she decided to go with dry toast, so not to aggravate anything too much.

*

It was around lunch that things really picked up. She blew chunks in the kitchen sink and it all went downhill from there. Sweating profusely, she grabbed a spare fan and aimed it towards her bed, then collapsed on it, once again curling into a ball. Except now it was her whole body that was aching. She didn't know what was happening but she did not like it one bit.

She took three more panadol and closed her eyes, drifting into a light but painful sleep.

*

Her sore body awoke to banging on her door. "Laylani, you missed dinner, are you okay?" Isabella called out.

Lani rolled over and checked her alarm clock, seeing it was almost close to midnight. "Go away," she croaked. It felt like someone had rubbed sandpaper down her neck.

She buried her head into the pillows as Isabella shyly opened the door and, seeing her sister in pain, rushed over and tittered around the large bed. "Oh, Laylani, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lani scowled as she turned and opened her mouth with a retort, but a second later got a whiff of something that smelt like bleach and cotton candy. It smelt fucking foul.

Her body shook lightly, as if she was a leaf in a fierce wind. "What the fuck?" she all but shouted into Isabella's face.

Bella, confused, backed away slowly. "A-are you alright?"

"What does it fucking look like, _Isabella_? I feel like I'm in a fucking furnace, my body aches like I was hit by a Mack truck and everything's shaking like I weigh no more than ten pounds! Do you _think _I'm alright, moron?"

Bella's back arched – figuratively, of course – at the condescending tone in her sister's voice. "God! What is your problem? I was nothing but nice and welcoming to you, and you treated me like crap from the second you laid eyes on me! What have I ever done wrong to you?"

Lani blew a deep breath from her nose but the shaking did not stop. "What did you do wrong by me? You were fucking born! I hate you so much, you with your perfect little chief's daughter life and your stupid smelly boyfriend and his supermodel family! I hate that your mother was too insecure to let a father know his daughter. I hate that even though that bitch left him she still didn't want to know me. I hate that you grew up with him around, while I was hidden away like the mistake I am. I hate that my mother was a whore, a quality that she rubbed off onto me. I hate that I have a family member in just about every town! I hate that I had to fend for myself because my mother was a drug addict," – the shaking had increased even more, so much that Lani's teeth were now chattering – "I hate that you're beautiful and I'm not. I hate that you're happy and I'm not. But mostly I hate that I never got the chance to know what it's like to have a _real _family… like you did."

Bella – who was now pressed against the wall in slight fear of the younger girl – had tears in her eyes and her mouth was gaping. Lani thought she looked like a fish.

"Do you get it now? I'm jealous. Is that what you wanna hear? I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! How does it feel? Hmm? To know that your mother is at the base for all the fucked up things in my life? I hate you, because you're _just like her_." She snarled.

Lani ran downstairs, intending to get fresh air and cool herself off. She was ashamed that she had lost her temper like that. Not because she took it out on her sister, but because she didn't want anyone to know her weaknesses. She _hated _weakness, people used them against you.

Despite all this, it wasn't what made her snap. No… what made her snap was the simple sound of a song, a song playing on the channel that Bella had left the television on when she came up to check on her sister.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

She was on the front lawn by the last line. And there was the snap. The memories of her own Russian roulette game bounced through her skull, painfully ricocheting off the sides and replaying in front of her wet eyes.

Bella screamed as she watched her sister twist and turn in agony, but she did not get any closer – she knew what was happening now. Her sister was phasing. Her sister was a werewolf. Closing the door she locked it – not that it would make much difference – and peeked out the window.

It took her no longer than a minute, but by the time she had pulled the curtains back, Laylani was gone. She saw a tail whip into the trees as she disappeared. And then… a heartbreaking howl.

* (Time skip – sorta, cause we all know what happened so I'm going to gloss over it from Lani's POV.) *

Lying on the forest floor, five massive wolves around her, Lani did not remember much since she… exploded.

She remembered the memories replaying in her head, and then, all of a sudden she stumbled on a large log and was propelled into another wolf, which then attacked. She remembered her animal instincts come out, fresh and snarling, and then the fight. She remembered some pain and some flashes of red, and then she remembered a word yelled and falling to the floor.

She blocked it all out – still aware – and tried to forget the memories which were trying to play over again.

-- (If you have the song, Russian Roulette by Rihanna would be good to put on right now… I've read this part both with and without, and I find the music gives it and extra edge.)

Jacob was curious about these memories that he kept hearing about. A whine slipped through his muzzle as he lay down opposite his imprint.

And then, without warning, the five other wolves were watching Lani's memory.

_Laylani laughed as her best friend Caleb pushed her lightly on her arm, causing her to stumble a little. "Stop!" she giggled._

_He did, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her flush against his body._

_Neither spoke until they were in an old warehouse, off the back streets, secluded except to exclusive members._

"_Welcome back, members," a tall, bald man's voice echoed through the spacious place, commanding silence. "As you see, our freshest members – Caleb and Laylani," he paused and raked his eyes over her body – she shivered in disgust. "Are ready to take their third and final test to become our newest member."_

Member?_ Laylani thought. _But there are two of us…

_The gang members spread into a circle, in the middle was a small table and a chair on either end. "Sit, newbie's." The bald man commanded._

_Caleb and Laylani both sat, neither of them liking where this was heading. "I wonder if either of you picked up on the fact that I said _member _and not member_s_?" Both said nothing, making no indication they heard him speak. "Well, I say that because only one of you will join tonight. You two will be playing a deadly game tonight… Goes by the name Russian roulette… ever heard of it?"_

_Lani held in her gasp as Spike – the bald man's name – lay down the gun and the bullet on the table._

_Her eyes connected with Caleb's. She could see the panic and fear there too. Calming her shaking nerves, she looked up to Spike and opened her mouth. "What if we don't play?" she asked bravely._

_A sinister smile crept over his lips. "Then Mad Dog will put a bullet in both your heads."_

_Caleb looked at his best friend once again… He would rather die than see Lani have to… He looked into her eyes and saw the resolve there – they had decided. They would play._

_Spike smiled when he got two curt nods and loaded the gun, hearing the satisfying click as he spun the barrel and waited for it to stop._

"_Now, each of you takes the gun, counts to three, and pulls the trigger… Ladies' first." He whispered as he handed the gun to Lani._

_Her heart rate picked up as her sweaty palms got a grip on the gun. Lifting it up to her head she breathed deeply through her mouth and out through her nose. She kept her eyes on Caleb's and wound her finger through the gun, straight onto the trigger and pulled back._

"_One… Two…Three," she whispered into the air as she let her finger go._

Click.

_Breathing a sigh of relief, she put the gun down gingerly and leaned forward, sliding it over to Caleb._

_Her eyes watered a little as her friend put the gun to his head, never breaking eye contact. "One… Two… Three,"_

Click.

_Two sighs of relief were heard this time. Sweat rolled down Lani's face as she reached out for the gun. "Stay Calm," Caleb whispered to her as he spotted her shaking hand. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your best friend."_

_Giving a tiny nod, she picked up the gun and repeated the actions. As her hand made the seemingly long journey to her temple, she darted her eyes around the warehouse. She met many eyes eager to see who would win. Eager to greet their newest member… Eager to see someone die tonight._

_She moved her arm slowly; she did not want to go. There was no time for thinking, no time for saying goodbyes… One way, someone was going to die… and it would either be her or her best friend. Why did they join in the first place? She knew now, that it was too late._

_The cold of the gun gave her shivers as it rested on the dip in her temple. "One… Two… Three,"_

Click.

_She could have wept with relief. But now it was Caleb's turn._

_Her heart rate soared as her best friend mouthed 'I love you' to her. She turned her head to the left and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the tears. Why, oh why did they do this to themselves?_

_She was panting now… Her heart pounding in her chest though it felt like it was in her throat, adrenalin running through her veins… she was terrified._

_His arm stopped, and he looked into her eyes. She saw only love there. Her heart punching in her chest, "One… Two… Three," _

_His finger pulled back the trigger as a single, solitary tear slipped from Laylani's right eye…_

_And then… he let go._

_It was almost in slow motion. Laylani heard the sound of the barrel clicking over, and then a loud bang was heard as she watched her friend blow a hole right through his own head._

_His body toppled to the left, falling through the cloud of slight smoke and the now empty gun slid across the concrete floor. Lani jumped from her seat, others wincing as the scraping sound reached their ears. She bolted around the table and fell to her knees next to her best friend. "Caleb," she whispered._

_She could not bring herself to look at his wound; it would hurt too much to do so. So in stead, she gazed into his glazed and lifeless hazel eyes, tears pouring out and onto his shirt._

"_CALEB!" she screamed as she buried her head into his unmoving chest, her hands gripping onto his bloodstained sweatshirt._

_Spike smiled vindictively as he watched the scene. He threw his hands in the air and yelled out, "OUR NEWEST MEMBER!" as he dragged a now stoic Laylani off her dead friend, raising one of her bloodstained arms into the air._

_Lani watched with cold eyes as cheers went through the crowd. The clapping and whooping escalated when she did not rip her arm away. Turning her head so no one would see, a lone tear once again, slipped out from her right eye._

The pack was bought back to reality when the memory finished. Only it was not a memory, but a dream. Lani had fallen asleep, now nuzzled against Paul's body.

The pack was speechless.

--

**HOW'D I DO? I really hope I got the scene right… give me tips if you don't think so.**

**That took me a little longer than usual, but I hope it's worth it.**

**Please review guys… I got a good few reviews yesterday, but we're still below twenty. **

**I've been told this is a great story – as I hoped it would…. – and that my readers love it, but I won't continue to update unless I get some serious review numbers.**


	14. Important please read

**Important Notice;**

**(this will be taken down when the next chapter is posted, because I hate these being left in the middle of a story; nothing worse!)**

**As some of you may or may not have noticed, the last couple of weeks it has been a longer time space between each of my posts.**

**This is because I'm a hot headed stubborn cow and so is my mother. We're constantly fighting about something or other, and lately it has been hitting a new level. That being said, I am sort of in the middle of a maybe-moving-house to live with my sister deal. As my sister's computer is currently without internet, I cannot post when I'm there, and when I am home, it's never long enough to just sit down and write a good solid chapter. My emotions are too over the place to write something worth reading.**

**So, I will be hand writing chapters from now on, and posting them whenever I am able to.**

**I'm sincerely sorry for the inconvenience that this may have caused to you; my readers, but please continue to read.**

**So yes, I am not cancelling the story, or putting it on hold. Nor am I dead, in hospital or rehab. I am fine, and trying to get my best work to you when possible.**

**Loving you always, Stepz.**

**xoxo**


End file.
